


What Sassing Will Get You

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But watch the queen conquer, Gaming, Gen, Knuckles is a little shit, Knuckles may be the king at gaming, Male-Female Friendship, PURELY PLATONIC, Rouge and Knuckles are bi besties, Rouge knows how to beat your ass, and also roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: For my best friend (TeddyLSD) on TumblrPrompt : "Don’t sass me in front of the internet" - GameGrumpsCharacters : Knuckles and RougeFandom : Sonic the Hedgehog





	

**Author's Note:**

> Has some mild cursing so please be prepared. Reviews and comments are amazing! And don't forget to share this with others : >
> 
> I own nothing but the plot idea and the writing
> 
> Knuckles and Rouge are owed by Sega and Archie Comics
> 
> I am not gaining any profit off this fanfiction, it is purely for the fun and joy of writing.

Don’t sass me in front of the internet

 

“Rouge, I swear to Chaos if you win again I’m calling hacks,” Knuckles grounded out, grating his sharpened teeth together in rage. He could feel his gloved hands tighten on the controller, the sharp creaking sound of metal signaling the need for a run to the nearest Best Buy for a new one. This would be the fifth one broken in the past hour. He blamed Rouge. 

“Honey, it’s not my fault you can’t shoot for shit,” Rouge leaned back slightly, crossing her yoga pant clad leg over the other. She was the perfect image of calm, gracefully taking out all the targets surrounding her avatar with a quick round of bullets. “Maybe if you took the time to learn how to aim, you wouldn’t be having such issues.” 

Knuckles could feel his left eye twitch, face heating up with embarrassment. He had gone from a low level soldier all the way up to an emperor in a matter of months, carefully playing through his favorite shooting game for weeks on end to work his way through the ranks. He could proudly say that he was on the top fifteen player leaderboard on an international level. This was a feat to be topped. 

So of course, when he invited his streaming partner and co-hostess to play with him, he hadn’t expected that she would be better than him at literally every mission. She even got to empress in a matter of five hours, causally building the most stable empire he had ever seen in this game since he had started playing it nearly two years ago. Of fucking course, this was Rouge he was talking about. 

“Don’t sass me in front of the internet,” He could feel his rage mixing with slight amusement at the comments popping up on the computer screen they had set off to the side, the flat-screen that Rouge had managed to shoplift from a nearby Wal-Mart nearly five months ago having a splayed image of the game. Every third or so comment was something about Rouge’s breasts, or Knuckles’ spiked hands, but most where cheering them both on. He could feel the humor rolling off their audience in waves, laughing emoticons and quickly sent remarks sloppily posted. 

“And what if I do sass you in front of the internet? Whacha gonna do about it, Redhead?” Rouge stuck up her nose a little, eyes never leaving the screen, but if one where to watch they could catch the slight flutter of her eyes flitting over to the comments, a laugh bubbling up her throat. This is what she wouldn’t mind living for, of course her gem hunting (spelling out ‘thieving’) would never be stopped, but this would be the good life outside of her ‘work’. 

Smirking, Knuckles lined his sniper’s shot, glancing at his friend from the side of his violet eyes. Pushing the button, his character pulled the trigger, sending out the killing thorn bullet that implanted itself into Rouge’s avatar’s head. The white furred bat froze, turning her head slowly to stare straight at him. He grinned wider and flaunted his kill, walking his character to snag the items dropped by the woman’s death. His grin faulted however, when Rouge didn’t move, staring unblinking at him. He chuckled nervously as Rouge picked up a bottle of bourbon she had set off to the side the night prior for a twenty-first party for the triplets. 

She hefted it up by the bottle handle, resting it against her shoulder like a baseball bat. Standing slowly, she popped her back, wings expanding out as she yawned. The comments went ballistic, half of it the horny slop of thirteen year old teens and perverted old men (maybe even some lesbians too), while the other half screamed at Knuckles to run while he still could. 

“Uh, Rouge? You okay,” He coughed out, hiding his breaking voice with his huffs. He was not gonna have a squeaky voice on camera. 

“Knuckles, darling, I suggest you start running before I show you how far up your ass this bottle can go,” The bat woman twirled a stand of spiked hair between her fingers, swishing the bottle around with a limp wrist in simple figure eight designs. Her soft padded footsteps began to move towards him, closing the small gap. 

The guardian was already up and gone out the door before she even got past her first step, fear rushing through him. To the triplet’s household it was, if he wanted a place to sleep tonight. Or to live. Both were swell ideas. 

Smiling towards the camera, Rouge sat back down and took up Knuckle’s abandoned controller, tsking at the damage inflicted onto it in his rage. She wasn’t paying for it, so it wasn’t like it mattered. Putting her headsets on, she had the avatar teleport to her castle, leaving her and his items in her palace before letting the character die. She continued this process of killing other players, taking their stuff to her place and depositing it, and then going back out. When he came back, Knuckles would have more than a few new enemies in the communities. Revenge was a sweet thing.


End file.
